manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Strapped for Cash
:"Hold up, Cash. You and your family weren't exactly close, am I right? It's just that I thought it would be nice to have a surprise reunion!" :- The Director Strapped for Cash is the 7th scene in ''Manhunt'', where Cash must rescue his family. Mission Cash finds out the Wardogs have taken his family hostage so he sets out to save them. Cash makes his way through Carcer City Zoo, freeing his family members one by one, by cutting them loose with either a Machete or Glass Shard, while killing every Wardog in his way. There's a Wardog carrying a revolver, guarding each member. If that Wardog sees Cash or is alerted by another about Cash's presence, the guarding Wardog will kill the family member. At least one famly member must survive for the scene to be completed. Once all members have been freed or killed, Cash enters the shark's mouth to the final section of the zoo where he kills more Wardogs. He then pulls a switch in a nearby room to open the exit gate and leave where he is picked up by the Cerberus. Characters *James Earl Cash *Wardogs *Cash's Family *Cerberus (cutscene) *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons Green Class * Barbed Wire (1x) * Glass Shard (5x) * Plastic Bag (cut) Blue Class * Machete (10x) * Revolver (4x) * Crowbar (if kept from Grounds for Assault) * Knife (cut) Red Class * Tranquilizer Rifle (5x) * Sawn-Off Shotgun (if kept from Grounds for Assault) Yellow Class * Severed Head * Brick (1x) * Glass Bottle (if kept from Grounds for Assault, cut; unreachable) * Can (by damaging a vending machine) Gallery manhunt 2011-07-06 22-09-55-40.JPG|A Wardog guarding one of Cash's Family members manhunt 2011-07-06 22-15-10-64.JPG|Cash's cutting a family member free with a Machete 15.JPG manhunt 2011-07-06 22-12-50-87.JPG|A family member getting executed manhunt 2011-07-06 22-13-43-75.JPG|A dead family member manhunt 2011-07-06 22-23-50-93.JPG|The shark's mouth Rewards *View of Innocence - Completion. *Art panel 7 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Helium Hunters Cheat - 5 star rating and 5 star rating in View of Innocence (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Brawl Game - 3 star rating and 3 star rating in Grounds for Assault, View of Innocence, Drunk Driving and Graveyard Shift. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_7_-_Strapped_for_Cash,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_7_-_Strapped_for_Cash,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *Starkweather's dialogue changes depending on the number of surviving members: **'One:' "Well one out of four ain't too bad, I suppose." **'Two:' "Two dead, two alive, 50/50! Half a family, good enough for me, though." **'Three:' "What a bummer, you turn up alive and one of them kicks it." **'All:' "You rescued them all; I knew I'd bring the hero out in you." *This scene and the third bonus scene Monkey See, Monkey Die are the only two scenes where the player can only use a firearm or a lure weapon to obtain a new weapon that does not spawn, in this case, one or two glass shards. All the other glass shards in the game either spawn in their designated locations, or can be obtained by breaking glass objects with any weapon class. The reason behind this is the two windows in the room containing the exit switch are at a distance from the player's melee range. *In front of the place where the Tranquilizer Rifle is hidden, in the right just before the second male member of Cash's Family, there is a hidden area which has 2 hidden Glass Bottles, it can be reached via Oob Glitch or trainer. *This scene has 19 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt